


Undertale AU snipets and One-Shots

by thundernator



Category: Outertale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: AUs, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crack, Humor, One-Shots, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernator/pseuds/thundernator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Undertale, AUs are turned out constantly 24/7. Here's various one-shots and snippets of AUs, many of them absolutely ridiculous and stupid. Ideas and Suggestions are welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chocolatetale**

Tripping on a vine and falling down Mt. Ebott into a cave wasn't something that Frisk counted as fortunate. Luckily, a bed of golden flowers were there to somehow miraculously break their fall. Getting up, they dusted off any dirt or pollen on their clothes and continued further down the hall, their stomach growling loudly along the way. Oh why did they have to skip both breakfast and lunch. If only there was some food around, like- 

"Howdy!" A talking flower, a talking flower made entirely of chocolate.

Frisk grinned devilishly, licking their lips as they gazed down at sapient vegetation. Compelled by an ultradimensional being beyond their control or understanding and some ghostly child named Chara, they lunged forth and devoured the flower in one single swoop. The young child gave a burp as they swallowed down the last bit of the creature.

A moment later, a goat-like monster came up to them, also made entirely out of chocolate. "Oh, you poor, innocent child. I am-"

MUNCH!

* * *

Sans stood at the end of the Judgement hall, waiting patiently for the human- no, that demon to come. Ever since they fell into the underground, they had been mercilessly devouring everything and everyone in sight. Every attempt to stop them had proven fruitless, for they simply gobbled down any magic thrown at them. 

Already, he had devoured the door lady, Undyne, Mettaton.....

Papyrus

And now he was, the last bastion of defense between the King and the human souls.

The Skeleton let out a soft chuckle. Funny how someone as lazy as him had become the last hope for the Underground.

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

Sans tensed up, his eyesockets locking unto the open entrance as eight-hundred pounds of pure death and terror came barrelling inside. 

"Tell me, do you want to have a bad-"

MUNCH!

_Are you kidding me?_ Sans dropped unto the floor, dead, a large section of his ribcage now missing.

" _Bleh!_ Who puts ketchup on white chocolate? That's just disgusting. Hopefully the king will taste better."

 

 

 


	2. The Power of Pasta

**The Power of Pasta**

Sitting on the sofa, Sans twiddled his thumbs nervously. If he could sweat, he would be dripping wet. 

"Sans, I'm sure your brother will be home any second now," Toriel reassured as she placed her hand on Sans's.

"Yeah, I hope you're right. It would suck if he was Argon." The skeleton let out a false chuckle then a sigh. It had been two years since Papyrus had left for the Middle East under the mission to provide its people with delicious pasta meals. They had tried to explain the violent and chaotic conditions the place was currently in, though that only made him more determined to complete his goal. Now after what seemed like an eternity, he was now finally coming back.

"HELLO BROTHER!" he greeted, kicking down the door. "I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT I BOUGHT MY NEW FRIEND!"

"That's great, Paps. Just make-" Sans froze upon seeing the rifle hung over the bearded man's shoulder. "Papyrus, I think that's-"

"The biggest fan of your brother's amazing cooking!" The man shouted in a thick accent. "By the way, I'm Adil. You must be Papyrus's brother, Sans."

Sans shook his hand, staring up at him utterly baffled. Since when was his brother's cooking ever described as amazing? "Uh...yeah..."

"BY THE WAY, GUESS WHO'S NAME IS ON THE MORNING PAPER?" Papyrus said as he tossed it unto the coffee table. Sans eye sockets lit up in disbelief as he read the front page headline.

" **Local Skeleton's Pasta Ends Terrorism, Crime, Hunger, and Brings About World Peace".**

"Papyrus, that's...."

"That's absolutely wonderful," Toriel complimented as she tightly hugged him.

And so the entire world carried on until the end of time as the perfect utopia all thanks to the power of pasta.


End file.
